Minding the Manor
"Minding the Manor" is the fifty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 2, 2015, and is the fifth episode of the third season. Plot Sofia arrives by coach at her Aunt Tilly's manor to help her get it ready for her garden party. Once inside, she meets Tilly's hobgoblin butler Spruce and the magic music box. Tilly gives Sofia a list she can't make head or tails out of until Tilly explains it to her. Tilly leaves to go get the snickerdoodle sandwitches and broccoli bonbons and leaves Sofia in charge of the house. At first, Sofia doesn't think she can do it but Tilly tells her she can do it. After Tilly leaves, Sofia and Spruce cleans up the manor for the party. Sofia plays a green roll on the magic music box that the magic musicbox says is special though she can't remember why. This turns out to be a big mistake because this bring the manor's gargoyles to life. Lead by Muck, they decide to take over Tilly's manor. When Sofia and Spruce discover them, they try to keep them out but the gargoyles get in through the chimney and kick the pair out. Sofia and Spruce get back inside using a secret passageway they found earlier and turn the gargoyles back to stone using the stone roll. They then finish cleaing up the manor. When Tilly gets back, she and Spruce reveal to Sofia that the whole thing was a test and she passed. As a reward, Tilly gives Sofia a book she says it will lead her to her destiny. She then brings the gargoyles back to life and invites them to the party, to their delight. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly *David Koechner as Muck *Greg Ellis as Spruce *Trevor Devall as Gunk *Keith Ferguson as Grime *Tamara Krinsky as Ballerina Song *It's Up To You Trivia *This is Aunt Tilly's third appearance in the series, following "Great Aunt-Venture" and "The Silent Knight". *Aunt Tilly sings for the second time in this episode. *David Koechner is also known as Dennis in Final Destination 5 and Chet in Piranha 3DD. *The Shield of Valor from "The Silent Knight" makes a cameo in this episode along with Sir Bartleby's helmet. **After the events of that episode Sir Bartleby might now live in her manor. *It's revealed in this episode that Sofia's room used to be Tilly's room when she lived in Enchancia Castle. *This episode foreshadows "The Secret Library". The book Tilly gives Sofia contains the magical book that's the Secret Library's key. *The first episode of Season Three where Amber, James, Miranda and Roland don't appear, and the third to only feature Sofia after "The Little Witch" and "Mystic Meadows". **This is also the second episode in Season Three not set in Enchancian Castle, the first being "Cool Hand Fluke". *Sascha's flowers from "The Enchanted Feast", were seen during the song. *Moral: Take charge when something bad happens. International premieres *November 23, 2015 (Brazil) Screenshots Minding the Manor Sofia arrives.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (1).png Minding the Manor flying carpet.jpg Minding the Manor Music room.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (3) feat. Ballerina.png 57. Minding the Manor (4) feat. Aunt Tilly, Ballerina.png Minding the Manor Rainbow.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (7).png It's-Up-To-You.png Minding the Manor entrance inside.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (8) feat. Spruce.png Minding the Manor ballons.jpg Minding the Manor secret passageway.jpg|The secret passageway Minding the Manor kitchen.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (12) feat. Ballerina.png 57. Minding the Manor (11).png Minding the Manor Sofia dancing.jpg Minding the Manor gargoyles.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (13) feat. Spruce.png 57. Minding the Manor (14).png 57. Minding the Manor (15) feat. Spruce.png 57. Minding the Manor (16) feat. Flying Fishes -explicit-.png 57. Minding the Manor (17).png Minding the Manor But what is my destiny.jpg|"But... What is my destiny?" 57. Minding the Manor (21).png 57. Minding the Manor (22) feat. Aunt Tilly.png Minding the Manor inside.jpg Minding the Manor Sofia exit.jpg Minding the Manor finish.jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes